Good Girl Gone Bad
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Chad tells Sonny she was too much of a good girl. So she decides to prove him wrong. Will Chad like the new Sonny? Or will he want the old one back? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**I read a few fanfics like this but I decided to make a quick two or three shot. I wanted to try it a bit. So please read and tell me what you think about this story if I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I was having one of my daily arguments with the King of Drama, the three-named jerk known as Chad Dylan Cooper. I was in the hallway, running lines. I ran into him and he told me to watch it, I yelled at him for being a jerk and all and he goes blabbing about his bad boy image.

"You wouldn't know about this Munroe! You're just some good girl!" _Oh no he didn't!_

"You know Chad, can be just as bad as you!" he laughed before continuing.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

We walked in separate directions before I stormed back to my dressing room and slammed the door behind me, attracting Tawni's attention.

"Sonny, I'm trying to have Tawni time here!" she whined.

"So, what were you arguing about this time?" she asked clearly uninterested.

"Chad said I couldn't last five seconds being a bad girl" I looked back at Tawni, she looked like she was holding back fits of laughter.

"Poor, naive Sonny. You're a good girl, everyone knows that!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Still, I want to prove to him I can be just as bad as he is! Tomorrow, I'm gonna make him eat his words" Suddenly Tawni's face perked up more.

"Than I'm gonna help you! If you're gonna act like a bad girl, you have to look like one!" she squealed. _Oh-no, I know where this is going._

"I'm gonna give you a makeover! I'll be over tomorrow morning." She said before we both left for our last rehearsals.

**ooo**

**~Next Day~**

_I was at the beach with Chad. We were laughing, talking to each other. Then Chad started to lean in, I did the same. Our lips were only centimeters apart when he suddenly stopped and pulled away._

_"Sonny..." he whispered._

_"Sonny..."  
_

"Sonny..." a different voice whispered.

"Sonny, get up" the voice became louder.

"Five more minutes" I groaned as I covered my face with a pillow.

"That's it, you're getting up whether you like it or not!" the voice yelled. The next thing I knew, I landed on the floor with a loud _THUMP!_ I looked up to see who pushed me off my bed.

"Tawni? What in the world are you doing at my house at 6 am?" I yelled.

"You're mom let me in. I told her I was gonna help you get ready!" she squealed. Then I remembered our little plan for today.

"Fine. Let's get it over with"

**ooo**

**~30 Minutes Later~**

Tawni has really outdone herself this time. I looked amazing. Tawni brought me this cute, white tank top, with a black elbow length sleeve jacket. I also wore a black leather skirt that was about two inches above my knees with a cute chain belt, stylish black boots. **(A/N LOL...lots of black but its really a great style)** My hair was dyed black and curled. Tawni placed some blue eyeshadow and gave me a smokey eye effect. I had red lipstick and slight amount of blush. Perfect.

"Tawni, I owe you, big time!" I said engulfing her in a hug.

"Sonny, my bubble! And you'll ruin your make up!"

"Sorry" I muttered as I let go of her.

"So you look like a bad girl, can you act like one?" Tawni asked heading out the door with me.

"You'll have to see for yourself now, don't you?" I winked and did that point-shoot gesture at Tawni before heading out first, leaving her shocked and dumbfounded, then shook it off.

Chad Dylan Cooper, you better watch out cause here comes the new Sonny Munroe!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Haha, sorry I had to end it here but if I get at least ten reviews I'm gonna continue this story. Or at least when I feel like writing it again! Please review!**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I enjoyed reading them. Since I got passed ten reviews I decided to continue. Lots of you wanted to see or more like read Chad eat his words when Sonny comes to the studios, LOL! I loved typing that too. I wanted to continue anyway, I'm really fond of this story. So anyway I hope you enjoy! On with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

Me and my cast were all headed to the Commissary for lunch. I was really looking forward to my daily argument with Sonny though. _Wait Chad! You can't like a random!_ Even if she is hot. _Wait, where did that come from?_ Admit it Cooper, you like Sonny! _Okay, I admit, I like Sonny._ I walked over to Brenda to get my steak and headed over to our table to sit with my cast. I looked over at the random's table for Sonny, but all I saw was Cloudy, Rainy and Weird kid. _Where's Blondie and Sonny? Not that I care!_ As if on cue, Blondie entered with a really hot girl. I got a glimpse of her face and-Oh my Chad! Is that Sonny? Okay, if I thought she was hot before, she is way hotter now!

"Guys! Stop drooling!" Marta's yell made me snap back to reality. I was drooling over Sonny. I looked back to my cast, Skylar and Ferguson were too but then snapped out of it.

"Dude, did that Random just get hotter?" Skylar said. I wanted to punch him for that.

"Hey, I'm gonna go make fun of the randoms" I said getting up, my cast shrugged it off. Skylar and Ferguson went back to drooling over Sonny. I smoothly walked up to their table.

"Sonny. Randoms"

"Chad" they all said, except Sonny. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly.

"Can't I visit my favorite random?"

"Not unless you want something" she rolled her eyes. _Wow, she used to blush when I say that._

"Got dolled up for someone, Munroe?" I smirked. She stood up and walked in front of me. I took this as an opportunity to check her out until me gaze landed on her eyes and it somewhat lured me in. She got closer and I was under her spell. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. It smelled like mints. She leaned down to my ear.

"Like what you see?" she whispered in a somewhat seductive voice that sent chills down my spine. She pulled away and struted out of the cafeteria but not before winking at me, her entire cast following her. I swear this girl will be the death of me.

**ooo**

**SPOV**

I headed back to the Prop House with my cast. I looked at all of them, they were looking at me expectantly.

"So..." I started. Then Tawni burst into laughter.

"That was awesome!" soon everyone joined her.

"The look on Pooper's face was priceless!" Zora said.

"Nice one Sonny!" Nico and Grady congratulated.

"Thanks guys! Hey, I gotta go somewhere" I said, they just nodded and get back to their own business. The next thing I knew I was heading for Chad's dressing room.

**ooo**

**CPOV**

I couldn't get the thought of Sonny out of my head. I even messed up during rehearsals! Ugh! I was now in my dressing room, trying to shake those little fantasies about Sonny out of my head. I just had to make her prove her point, didn't I? Next thing I knew there was a knock on my door**.**

"S-sonny?"

"Chad" she had a smirk plastered on her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" _Oh my gosh, CDC does not stutter!_

"I came to play a little game with you" she said in a smooth and seductive voice. The way she talked now made me wanna melt and it lured me in**. **She slowly shut the door behind her and made her way towards me, I froze.

"Let's have some fun, eh Cooper?" her arms snaked around my neck and pulled me into a fierce yet passionate kiss. _This is sooo HOT!_ I started to kiss back. Usually the good Sonny would feel awkward about this. But the new Sonny was extremely confident. I was pressed against the wall, Sonny straddling me, her leg around my waist. She moaned against the kiss that seemed to last about 2 minutes before she pulled away. She fixed herself up before heading towards the door.

"See ya around Chad" she said before heading out. I just stood there like and idiot, touching my lips to avoid the spark. I swear, this girl will be the death of me. But as much as I like the new Sonny, it was the old one I fell in love with.

* * *

**So what do you think guys. Sorry, it took me a while but I needed to get a good plot. Sorry if you hated it**. **But I hope you would review! I decided to make a three shot and I'm sorry if there's no drama in this. It's just a simple story.**

**~ Blizzel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I didn't realize how long it took me to update one simple story. Well, serves me right for having ADHD. Anyways, here's the final chapter, and hope you guys enjoy it! Also, for those Sky High and Harry Potter fans, I have a lot of new stories, so be sure to check them out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**CPOV**

I dragged myself over to Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. Would Sonny kiss me again if I walked in? _I hope so..._ That stupid voice in my head spoke again. But when I opened the door, Sonny was sitting in front of the mirror, back to her normal self. Okay, now I was confused.

"Sonny?"

Sonny turned around, shock clearly written on her face. "Chad? What are you doing here?"

I fidgeted slightly, "W-well, I...Uh..." _Damn it, man! CDC does NOT stutter! Pull yourself together!_

Sonny grinned smugly. She'd planned this the whole time! Just to drive me nuts!

"I take it I proved you wrong then?"

Rolling my eyes I walked over to her and leaned over her.

"Okay, I admit, you can be a bad girl. Happy?" I frowned. "Does this mean we can't make out anymore?"

Sonny giggled and stood. _Oh god, her lips are sooo close!_ Her smooth pink lips were only centimeters from mine. Maybe if I... Wait, why did she smell like chocolate and mint?

The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. Oh my Chad, her lips were just as soft as they looked. My arms wrapped around her waist just as hers wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

**ooo**

**NO POV**

Tawni grinned as she watched her friend and her worst enemy make out in the dressing room. Ugh, it was disgusting. She wondered when those two were going to realize that they were in love with each other. Probably a while. She'd also have to ask Zora for blackmail pictures later.

She had to admit, Chad's plan to get Sonny to kiss her was pretty smart. He sooo owed her one.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry if it's a crappy ending. I wasn't really into this story anymore and just decided to finish it since there was only one chapter left to it.**

**~ Blizzel**


End file.
